The present invention pertains generally to magnetic toys and games for preschool children.
Toys, games, etc., for young children often include a multitude of parts which render the toy usable only in certain rooms of the home. For example, it is impractical as well as unsafe to permit a young child to play with such toys or games in a kitchen. The present toy permits metallic surfaces present in a kitchen, as for example, refrigerator and automatic dishwasher doors to be used as playing surfaces. Both stationary and movable components of the present toy may be placed on such a metal door surface. A modified version of the present toy is supported in place on a metal tray permitting the toy to be used in any part of the home or in an auto. The movable pieces of the toy are of a configuration for magnetic retention in correspondingly shaped recesses in a base component of the toy. Various educational aspects may be sought by the provision of color, image or number matched pieces with a recess surface with matching images on a piece and recess surface developing the child's perception. Manual dexterity is also developed by requiring the child to insert pieces within closely corresponding recessed areas in the base of the toy.
Important objectives of the present toy include the provision of a toy for use on upright metallic surfaces such as the door surfaces of kitchen appliances to avoid floor clutter; the provision of a toy with magnetic base and magnetic pieces permitting same to be temporarily placed on a kitchen appliance wall surface; the provision of a magnetic toy with a multitude of magnetic pieces and including a metallic plate on which a toy base and pieces may be magnetically retained in place to prevent loss. These and additional objectives will become obvious upon an understanding of the following description.